A Christmas Carol: Spawn Style!
by Spawnzilla014
Summary: My version of one of the greatest Christmas stories of all time...with my own version of Spawn in place of Scrooge. Contains other great special appearences as well. After Spawn is mean to his friends on Christmas, he's visited by three spirits. Can he change his ways or will he be doomed to suffer for his sins? Rated T for language and some frightenening images! Merry X-Mas!
1. Chapter 1

***Hello, ladies and gentlemen! In honor of the greatest holiday of all time, I give you my very first Christmas Special for Fanfiction! This story is a parody of the greatest Christmas story of all time: A Christmas Carol! In this special story, we see my version of Spawn act more angry and nasty than usual. But after hurting a special friend's feelings, he's visited by three spirits and has one more chance to redeem himself and learn the true meaning of Christmas. Read on and I hope you all enjoy this special treat...and A MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU! NOTE: Features some OCs; mine, Yoshi 2.1's, Tryan Altre's, and DarkKnights. Hope you guys enjoy this; thank you for being such good friends to me all this time here at Fanfiction! Enjoy!* ;)**

It was such a wonderful time in the city of Smashopolis; everyone was full of cheer, glee, joy, and just about every other positive feeling you could imagine. It was Christmas Eve; the one time where everyone was happy and thankful. Everywhere you went, people would smile and greet you in the most friendly way imaginable. The citizens were very busy decorating their homes, businesses, and just about every street corner. Heck; even the villains seemed to be well behaved. In the center of town; the annual Christmas Tree was put up and several crowds of people swarmed around it, singing and praising God for being alive and in full health on such a beautiful Christmas. The snow was also falling and made the whole city white, and all the children were laughing and playing. However; despite all this cheer and happiness, there was one individual who was not so happy. In fact; he was the exact opposite of cheerful. Who was it, you ask? It certainly was not Ebenezer Scrooge, for he was happily collecting donations for the homeless. It was certainly not the Grinch, for he was marching around singing carols as Santa Clause with the Whos. No...this particular person was by far the single most dark, dismal, angry, and shadowy thing alive. This person was not even a person at all...this person was the legendary phantom warrior; Spawn! Spawn was seen standing on the edge of a roof, looking out over the horizon of the city with his arms crossed and his heart full of hate and anger. Spawn wasn't always the most pleasant guy to be around with, but Christmas was the one time of the year where you _really_ had to give him some space or not even utter a single word to him.

Nobody knows exactly the reason why Spawn was always such a hostile person on such a wonderful time of the year. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that his Necroplasm levels were always spiked, thus making him irritable too easily. Or perhaps the cold weather was too much for him. But if you ask my honest opinion, I think the most important reason of all...was because something happened on this day that made Spawn change. Compared to most other people's hearts and happiness levels, Spawn was not one, not even two...but 10 times as small. Spawn stood over the edge of that roof, growling and cursing with a snarling vengeance. He sighed heavily as he glared down at the happy city. "Damn fools!" Spawn growled. "How the hell can anyone be so happy in such conditions? The weather's too cold, the smells are unbearable, and all that noise is sickening to my ears!" Spawn said as he clenched his fists. He looked down at an orphanage, grimacing as he watched the children play in the snow. "Those poor, young fools." Spawn muttered. "They have no idea what sort of hell they're in for when they grow up! They'll be heartbroken to see that there is no such thing as Santa Clause, or that Christmas is just another excuse not to work hard! Humbug is not even enough to describe my hate for this wretched holiday! I hope those fools drown in their eggnog!" Spawn snarled before he jumped off the roof and landed onto the streets.

A few people gasped at his sudden appearance, and they wisely stepped back as Spawn stomped through the sidewalks with an angry glare on his face and muttered curses under his breath. "Don't look at him; you'll catch his angry!" a random bystander whispered. "He makes the Grinch and Scrooge look like jolly saints at this time of year!" another added. Spawn ignored everyone and marched towards his place of work; an old post office where he helped supervise some workers while they collected mail and gifts. Christmas was by far the most stressful time of the year at this place, especially since most of the workers took leave to spend time with their families. Spawn suddenly bumped into a man carrying some gifts and spilled them all over the sidewalk. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, FOOL!" Spawn roared as he stomped off. "Well Merry Christmas to you too, jerk!" the poor man retorted. Spawn cursed and mumbled under his breath; he hated the crowds and he hated the amount of money wasted for these precious gifts. "If I could steal Christmas, I'd never give it back!" Spawn muttered. He walked past a group of Carolers led by the Grinch, who stopped singing as they caught sight of him. "Joy...to...the...world? Oh, hello good sir!" The Grinch said cheerfully. "Don't talk to me!" Spawn growled as he gave him the cold shoulder. "Would you, could you...care to sing some lovely carols with us?" the Grinch offered. Spawn then turned around, glaring him down with raging hellfire in his eyes. "I'd rather ram a wooden stake in my ear drums than to sing pathetic songs with you! Now get out of my way before I rip your throats out and ease the assault on my eardrums!" Spawn snarled as he pushed his way past the carolers. A few of the carolers gasped as his hostility, and the Grinch stood there puzzled. Finally, he spoke. "Tis such a shame that he's so glum this time of season, though I remember when I was in his shoes. Oh well...more carolling for me!" the Grinch said after a moment of thought.

Spawn continued to trudge his way through the crowded streets, until he finally arrived at the post office. He slammed the door open before slamming it shut, startling awake a young plumber who wore red. "Oh! I see you're back from break, sir. Shall I warm up the stove for you?" Mario offered. "Sit your ass down! And don't even think about firing up that stove; it costs money, which I do not have a lot of!" Spawn snarled as he slumped down at his desk and began to file some paperwork. Just as he started, a lovely young lady wearing a blue skin suit walked into the post office and hung up her wool coat. "Sorry I'm late. I had to help my family set up the Christmas tree back at home!" Samus announced. "Shut up and sit down! You're damn lucky that I ain't taking this outta your pay, you fool! I don't pay you to act like a fool around such a stupid holiday; now get to work!" Spawn shouted angrily. Samus felt hurt by his cold bitterness, but refused to let that ruin her day. "Yes sir, I'll get right to work." she said meekly. Now, in case you all were wondering; Spawn was in fact the boss of this post office this year due to the fact that the first owner of this store had died from a nasty cold. It was Spawn's duty to take care of this post office now, though if you ask me he took this job a little too seriously. The previous owner was always on the move; traveling to different parts of the world for his business. But after a recent trip to China, he caught a terrible cold and later died.

But fast forwarding to the present, a knock on the door was heard. "GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO MAKE ANY DAMN DONATIONS TODAY, NOR WILL I EVER MAKE A DONATION!" Spawn roared not even looking up. "Does that mean you won't at least say hello to an old friend?" a friendly voice remarked. The door suddenly opened and who would've thought that the green dinosaur known to all but Yoshi came in with a couple of gifts for his favorite friends. "Yoshi! Merry Christmas to you!" Samus said happily as she got up and hugged him. "Merry Christmas to you, too!" Yoshi replied with a warm smile. "Sit down! I'm not paying to hug anyone or wish anyone a merry holiday!" Spawn snapped while still focusing on his papers. "Oh, come on Spawn. Don't be that way; it's Christmas!" Yoshi objected playfully. "Exactly! Now what is it that you want from me? I'm very busy!" Spawn growled as he began squeezing a pen to death. "I just wanted to wish you a merry-" Yoshi began. Spawn did not let him finish; he stood up, towering above him in an ominous manner. "What part of I don't care for a merry holiday do you not understand? GET OUT!" Spawn shouted. "Spawn! Be nice to him; he's our best friend and all he wants is to spread a little joy!" Mario scolded. "Are you speaking out against your boss? Because if you are, then you can kindly join the unemployed in the streets!" Spawn snarled. "Spawn, settle down. I never meant to disrupt your work and I'm sorry. Will you at least consider coming the Christmas Party this year?" Yoshi said softly. Spawn sat back down and sighed in a growling manner. "I have made it pretty clear, but I shall say it once again." Spawn began. "I will not...could not...nor ever even consider joining your stupid little get together! I have no part in this holiday or any of it's festivities, and if you so much as even keep trying to persuade me-" Spawn threatened. "But Christmas is all about being cheerful and spending time with those you love, my good friend. I know that you're not the most sociable person around, but at least try to have a cup of cheer!" Yoshi said kindly.

Spawn ignored him and resumed his paperwork. "Good day to you, Yoshi!" Spawn grumbled. Yoshi sighed as he shook his head and walked out. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Spawn. I wish you...all the happiness in the world!" Yoshi said apologetically before he left. Spawn sighed as he grabbed a new pen and kept on signing the papers. Just then, the door opened yet again. But this time, there were three peculiar figures standing there. One of them looked like a gumball machine, another was a talking blue jay, and another was a talking raccoon. "Merry Christmas, Spawn. Care to make a donation to the Park so that we can help fund the orphans?" Benson asked. Spawn growled with irritation as he broke his other pen. "Damn you! You're relentless, aren't you? Why do you bother to persist with me? I thought I made myself clear that I was not going to make any donations!" Spawn grumbled. "So...do you want to remain annoymous?" Mordecai suggested hopefully. "No!" Spawn growled as he grabbed out yet another pen. "Do you...wish to donate in someone else's name? Cuz we can do that if you want." Rigby said. Spawn lost his patience yet again; with a forceful blow, he slammed his fist to the desk and stood up towering over them. "I WISH TO BE LEFT ALONE AND AS FAR AWAY FROM YOU FOOLS AS POSSIBLE! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT THE ORPHANS AND THE HOMELESS ARE IN SUFFERING; BETTER IS IT FOR THEM TO BE LOCKED UP AND AS FAR AWAY FROM THIS SOCIETY OF DEGENERATES! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEADS AND THEN GET THE HELL OUTTA MY SIGHT!" Spawn roared with shaking fury.

Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson stood there mouth agape in shock at his cruel words. But rather than say a word, they left sadly with no money to help the poor and the orphans. Spawn sighed heavily as he sat back down at his desk, when he was interrupted once more from his work. He looked like he was ready to explode, but did his best to control his temper due to the fact he had high blood pressure. "What do you want from me this time, Samus? Speak quickly!" Spawn snapped. "Well, sir...I was wondering something. Could you maybe, I don't know...give me the rest of the day off? Maybe even give me tomorrow off? It's Christmas and I want to spend time with my family." Samus asked nervously. Spawn growled as he stood up once again, glaring her in the eye. "You want the rest of the damn day off? Fine! You want to spend time with your little family? Fine! But mark my words, young lady! You had best get your ass in here the next day by the crack of dawn, or you're fired!" Spawn threatened. Samus felt elation in her heart and soul, and smiled brightly as she clapped her hands in joy. "Oh, Spawn! Thank you; thank you so much!" Samus said with tears of joy. "GET OUT! And if you come to work late again, you'll lose more than your job!" Spawn shouted as he pointed to the door. Samus was so excited, that she nearly forgot her coat. Spawn sighed heavily as he sat back down, but Mario's sad eyes got his attention. "What? You want the damn day off too?! Well go ahead; I don't need you! I don't need any of you! Get out of here!" Spawn snarled. Mario stood up feeling both happy and sad; he was happy to be able to have the time to spend with his family, but he also felt sad that he had to leave his boss all alone at work. "Merry Christmas to you, boss!" Mario said nervously. "I said get out!" Spawn growled. Mario left the post office and Spawn muttered curses under his breath as he continued to do his paper work.

Night came and Spawn was finally finished with his paper work. He closed up the shop and trudged his way home, still muttering curses under his breath. But as he walked home alone, his employees Samus and Mario met up with Yoshi at the local butcher shop. "Oh, Snake is going to be so happy to be getting this Christmas goose! It's not a turkey, but it will be more than enough to fill our hunger!" Samus said happily. "Yeah, good for you guys." Mario said glumly. "What's wrong? Why so melencoly?" Samus asked kindly. "I'm sad; for Spawn. He's always been a little grumpy, but I don't understand why he's really angry this time of season." Mario said sadly. Just then, a short chubby green skinned guy walked out of the kitchen laughing. "Maybe it's because his head isn't screwed on tight enough!" Muscle Man joked. But just then, a chubby pink starfish walked out carrying a ham. "Maybe his shoes are on too tight!" Patrick giggled. "Well...whatever the reason is, I'm sure he has his own demons to battle. I hope all goes well for him!" Mario said as he shrugged. "Yeah, whatever! I say that one day he's probably gonna die from being so grumpy all the time. Besides; it's not our fault he's always such a Scrooge. No offense, old man!" Muscle Man said. "None taken!" Scrooge said as he picked up the ham from Patrick. "I just wish I could do something to help him out; maybe make him feel a little better." Mario suggested. "Yeah; we should do something to cheer him up." Samus said hopefully. "I've got it; let's buy him a Christmas goose!" Mario suggested. "But Mario! You only have enough money to buy one goose. What about you and your family?" Samus exclaimed. "Wow...that's pretty noble of you. Because it's Christmas, I'll give you one on the house! Though I highly doubt that he'll even want it." Muscle Man said as he went back to the kitchen. "Well...if he doesn't want it, then I'll find someone else who will!" Mario said as he grabbed the goose.

As they walked out, they found their friends Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles having a snowball fight. "Hey guys!" Samus called out. "Hey, it's Samus and Mario! Merry Christmas!" Sonic called out. "Merry Christmas!" Samus and Mario cheered. "Hey...think fast!" Knuckles cried as he threw a snowball. Samus and Mario dodged the snowball in time, but who it hit was quite surprising. It turns out, Spawn walked out of the shadows and was hit by a snowball in the face. He cried out in anger and annoyance, screaming curses as he stomped towards the scene. "WHO THREW THAT AT ME?!" Spawn demanded. "Oops...oh, man! We're so dead!" Knuckles muttered. Spawn glared at them all, and then paid extra attention to Samus. "You! How dare you betray my trust! I give you the whole day off and I give you the chance to spend time with your little family, and this is how you dare to thank me?!" Spawn growled. "Spawn! No, I wouldn't do that to you! It wasn't my fault!" Samus cried. "Spawn, stop it! It wasn't her fault; I threw that snowball! Don't get mad at her!" Knuckles cried. "You shut the hell up! This doesn't concern you fools; be lucky that I don't call the police! Samus, you have officially pissed me off for the last time!" Spawn said as he clenched his fists. "Spawn, please! Don't do this; not on Christmas Eve. I'm sorry...we have a little gift for you in hopes of cheering you up. Right, Mario?" Samus said with tears in her eyes. "Uh, yeah! We got you this Christmas goose; in case you get hungry. That should make you feel better, right? Then we can all look back at this and have a good laugh, huh?" Mario chuckled nervously.

Suddenly, Spawn snatched the goose out of his hands and stomped it violently into the ground. The others watched and gasped in horror as he smashed the good Christmas Goose into nothingness. "HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES MUST I SAY IT?! I HATE CHRISTMAS! I HATE CHRISTMAS, I HATE PRESENTS, I HATE THE HOLIDAYS, I HATE THE WEATHER, AND I HATE YOU!" Spawn screamed with quivering fury. Samus's heart crumbled as he said those heartless words of hate; she couldn't believe that her own friend and boss would even say such things. "Samus Aran...I hope this Christmas was worth it. And don't even bother coming in to work the next day; because you and Mario are fired!" Spawn snarled. Samus and Mario gasped as he said that; it was worse than having a carving knife cut out their heart. "Spawn! No; please don't! Be mad me, yell at me, and even take away my privilages; but please don't take away my job! I need the money for my-" Samus begged. "I don't give a damn! Get the hell outta here and don't ever bother me again; and that goes for you too, Mario!" Spawn growled. "But...but-" Mario stuttered. "YOU'RE BOTH FIRED! LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK TO MY POST OFFICE EVER AGAIN!" Spawn shouted before he stormed off. Samus fell to her knees in despair and wept; for all she knew, this Christmas was going to be her last. "No! It's not fair; I can't lose my job! Not now...my daughter needs an operation! She'll...she'll die if we don't get that leg of hers fixed! Why God, why?! Why have you forsaken me?" Samus sobbed. As her friends comforted her, Spawn continued to brood as he reached his house...but had no idea what was in store for him next.

***Oh, wow! Talk about being a Scrooge; what's gonna happen next? Stay tuned to find out!***


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2 is up! In this chapter, Spawn is visited by a strange spirit who claims to know him. But later on; he's also visited by yet another spirit who shows him the past...shedding light to one of the many reasons why Spawn hates Christmas! Warning: This chapter might be a little disturbing due to some ghastly images of ghosts, spirits, and demons; viewer discretion is advised!***

Spawn muttered and cursed as he unlocked the rickety old gate to his house, before he slammed it shut and began to stomp towards his house. The house was beautiful, though it was really eerie due to the fact that Spawn did not care to make as friendly and attractive as the others. "Stupid fools! How dare they betray me? What do they know about-" Spawn muttered as he struggled to open his house. But he dropped his keys and he had to pick them back up. "Damn it all to hell!" Spawn growled. But the minute he stood back up, he was given a nasty surprise. His door lock suddenly did not look like a door lock at all anymore...instead, it looked like the head of a Medusa! It screeched loudly as her eyes blazed like fire, making Spawn cry out as he fell back in fear. "AUGH! What the hell?!" Spawn exclaimed in fear. The Medusa cackled before she made the door come to life; the door soon had demonic faces that sneered and snarled at Spawn. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Spawn screamed as he ran towards the door and smashed right through it. As he stood back up, he looked around nervously and panted to catch his breath. "What the hell was that all about?" Spawn muttered. As he put his door back up, he walked up the stairs and tried to relax with a bottle of whiskey and sat down on a comfy chair. "Whew...maybe I'm just losing it. I'm stressing myself out; you've been through a lot. Maybe what I need is a nice, long, and relaxing vacation." Spawn muttered as he sipped his whiskey.

Suddenly, Spawn heard footsteps coming from the stairs. "What the hell? Who's there?! Get outta my house!" Spawn cried as he jumped out of his chair. He grabbed out a double barrel shotgun and aimed it at the door, sweating nervously as the footsteps got louder. "I don't know or care who you think you are, but this is my house and I don't like unwanted guests. So get the hell out or else I'll-" Spawn threatened. Suddenly, the door was kicked down and forced Spawn on his back, dropping the gun. "OW! What the-" Spawn exclaimed. Spawn pushed the door off of him and then grabbed his shotgun, aiming it at the busted open space of where his door used to be. He was shocked that there was nothing there, and he began to panic. "Damn...I must be going crazy!" Spawn grumbled as he lowered his gun. But as he turned back around, he heard the loud horrifying sound of chains rattling. "What in the name of-" Spawn muttered. Suddenly, a ghastly creature stumbled into the room with chains dangling from his wrists. Spawn gasped in horror as he dropped his gun and fell back against his chair; this creature was a zombie. But what terrified him most of all, was that this zombie was actually someone he once knew. This creature was none other than the zombiefied version of Liu Kang; once the owner of the post office that Spawn worked at! "NO! It can't be you; not you!" Spawn exclaimed.

Zombie Liu Kang's head was hanging from the side, but he cricked it back up and snarled viciously at him before he lashed out at Spawn with his chains. Spawn cried out as the chains wrapped around his neck and forcefully yanked him to the floor. "_You think these chains are bad, fool? I would hate to see the amount of chains that will shackle your soul!_" the ghastly being rasped in a demonic voice. "Please! Don't do this to me; why are you here? I thought you were dead; I was there at your death bed!" Spawn cried out in fear. Zombie Liu Kang growled as he forced Spawn up and grabbed him by the neck, glaring into his eyes with his dead, lifeless ones. Zombie Liu Kang suddenly sneered and laughed as he dropped Spawn onto his chair, scaring the living hell out of him. "_You haven't changed a bit, my old friend! Perhaps it is already too late for you...but then again, you may still have the chance to make things right!_" he sneered as he stood in front of him. "What are you talking about?" Spawn demanded. "_The reason I am in this form, is because I have yet to correct my mistakes. I too was a selfish man, but when I refused to change my ways, I was punished. I shall be stuck in these demonic shackles until I find a way to fix my mistakes. You, on the otherhand, have one last chance before you end up like me...or worse!_" Zombie Liu Kang explained with a couple of coughs and gags inbetween. "Wait...what's going on? What are you trying to say to me?" Spawn wondered. "_Tonight, you will be visited by three spirits! At the stroke of One, you will be visited by the Spirit of the Past. At the stroke of Two, you will be visited by the Spirit of the Present. And at the stroke of Three, you shall be visited by the Spirit of the Future! If you have not repented by then, you will be damned forever in these shackles!_" Zombie Liu Kang rasped.

Spawn didn't know what to say; either he was dreaming or this was really happening to him. "This is ridiculous; how do I know if I'm not dreaming? You're dead; this isn't real!" Spawn cried defensively. "_NOT REAL?! WELL HOW ABOUT THIS?!_" Zombie Liu Kang shouted as he suddenly disintegrated into a green mist. The mist swirled around the room and released many angry, lamenting, and wailing spirits. "_Oh, woe is me! Woe is me! Why didn't I change when I had the chance?! WHY?!_" a ghost wailed. "AUGH! Make it stop; please!" Spawn cried. _"What are you looking at, fool?! LEAVE ME ALONE!_" another angry spirit snarled as he made his head grow twice as big and made a terrible face. "NOOO!" Spawn screamed. Suddenly, Spawn woke up in his bed panting feverishly. "Oh, God! It was just a dream..." Spawn muttered. But as he said that, the clock struck one. "Huh? It's 1:00!" Spawn said out loud. Suddenly, a bright light shined fiercely and blinded Spawn. "Ah! What the hell? Turn off that light! I can't see a thing!" Spawn exclaimed as he shielded his eyes. The light dimmed down a little, but Spawn was really surprised by what he saw next. It appeared to be a lovely looking woman wearing a sky blue dress, a silver crown, and pale blonde hair that covered part of her face; her left eye to be exact. This woman was actually the Star Guardian herself; Princess Rosalina! "Hello, Spawn. It's good to see you; come. We have much to do in so little time." Rosalina said in a soft and loving voice. "Wait? Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Spawn demanded as he got out of the bed. "I...am the Spirit of the Past; but you can call me Rosalina if you like." Rosalina replied kindly.

Spawn rubbed his head in confusion; was he still dreaming? "Ugh...I'm not so sure if I can go anywhere!" Spawn muttered. "Of course not; allow me to help!" Rosalina said as she waved her magic wand. Suddenly, Spawn found himself being teleported away. "Hey! What's going on?! STOP!" Spawn exclaimed. "Hold on tight, because we're going for a blast to the past!" Rosalina giggled as she made a bright light shine. Suddenly; the whole world flashed with bright lights and Spawn and Rosalina found themselves floating in midair looking down at a church. It was a snowy day close around Christmas; they had been teleported back in time. Spawn gasped as he saw all of this; he _did _remember this place. "This...is..." Spawn began. "Impossible you say?" Rosalina suggested. "No! This...is my home! I lived here; the orphanage!" Spawn answered. "Ah, you _do_ remember! You even believe it, don't you?" Rosalina asked. "Yes! I lived my entire childhood down in this place; it was one of the very few times I have any good memories of my human life!" Spawn said as tears of joy were streaming down his face. "Do you now? Please tell me...or better yet, let's go see for ourselves!" Rosalina said as she took them down to the orphanage. "Wait! What'll happen if they see us?" Spawn exclaimed. "Oh, don't worry about that! They're completely unaware of our presence! We're as invisible as ghosts to them...but we can see them bright and clear as day! Check it out, dearie! It's the same cafeteria you used to dine in!" Rosalina explained. Spawn gasped; it was the same place, just filled with life and cheer.

Even though it was an orphanage, all the little children seemed so happy. They were all eating Christmas goodies that they received as gifts from generous donations, as well as playing with all their new toys. "What year is this?" Spawn asked. "Hmm...let me think about that! How old were you when you first came to this place?" Rosalina replied. "Umm...I was four years old. So if I was a soldier at age 1944...this must be 1918!" Spawn exclaimed. "Yes...you know your math very well, but answer me this! Why is it that all these little children are so happy...but yet I don't see you anywhere? Where are you when you should've been playing with everyone else?" Rosalina asked. Spawn looked around and saw all the happy little children playing. But he finally caught sight of a very sad child sitting in a corner all alone near the window...and he was crying. "That's...me! I'm that little child?" Spawn exclaimed in wonder. "Yes...you look so sad though! Why is it that you're all sad on such a wonderful holiday?" Rosalina asked as they got closer to the crying child.

Spawn looked at the weeping child and felt warmth in his heart; he could _definitely_ remember something. "I remember...I didn't receive any gifts! I received no toys, no candy, no new clothes; nothing! I didn't get anything because...well, nobody liked me! "But why is that? It looks like you actually have a little something there! Look." Rosalina pointed out. Spawn looked closely and saw the child holding onto a photograph. It was a photograph of his mother holding onto Raizo as an infant. Spawn's heart was beginning to break apart as he began to clutch his chest and fight back furious tears. "I remember now! Mother...she died when I was barely a month old, and my adoptive parents wanted nothing to do with me!" Spawn sobbed. "But miracles can happen, my dear! You say that your childhood had one of the happiest memories of your life...take a look at this!" Rosalina said as she showed Spawn something. Spawn looked up and saw a little girl walking up to little Raizo with a sweet smile on her face. Spawn could've sworn his eyes were popping out of his head when he saw that little girl; she looked so familiar. "It can't be...is that really her? But...but..." Spawn stuttered. "She was one of the very few people who made a difference in your life! She gave you hope and gave you comfort when all the other kids and grown-ups wouldn't!" Rosalina explained. It was in fact Lily who was the little blonde girl. The little girl handed the young Raizo a small candy cane and a teddy bear; this sight made Spawn cry. "She was one of the very few people who showed such love and kindness to me...even as we grew up!" Spawn said with happy tears. "Even as you grew up, you say? How grown up were you thinking?" Rosalina said with a giggle.

Suddenly; time shifted forward to the teen years of Raizo. It wasn't Christmas anymore, but it was still winter time. Everyone was inside the cafeteria working on some arts and crafts; Spawn saw Raizo sitting on a table by himself sharpening some sticks. "I remember this too...the first time I fought someone to protect another person!" Spawn said halfway to himself. "Mmm...rowdy little brats! So many hormones can make you lose it...but you did it out of love!" Rosalina said gravely. "Yes...it was the first time I ever felt so strongly about someone else's feelings!" Spawn replied. They watched as some bratty teenage boys started swarming around the same blonde girl with green eyes and teasing her. Teenage Raizo saw this and felt rage as he heard their nasty comments. "Hey, blondie? Who'd your mom sleep with before she was killed?" a boy sneered. "Did she get paid?" another jeered. "Stop it! Leave me alone, you jerks!" the blonde girl sobbed. Teenage Raizo stood up and began running towards them, blocking them from the girl. "Leave her alone, you bullies!" Raizo cried fiercely. "Aww, isn't that cute? The little chink thinks he's defending her!" a bratty boy announced. "Step outta my way!" a chubby boy growled. Raizo cried out fiercely as he punched his face and then punched the other bratty boys away with his fists. "Ooh, my goodness! You pack quite a punch there!" Rosalina chuckled. Spawn couldn't help but laugh with her. "Yeah...I did have quite a lot of pent up frustration and anger built up inside of me, but that was the first time I actually lost it! It was also going to be the last time, though..." Spawn replied. Several wardens stepped forward and yanked Raizo off the fat boy and they carried him away.

Time flashed forward a little more and showed them both the incident were Raizo was kicked out of the orphanage, but there was also another positive event that Spawn could still remember even to this very day. "They threw me out; like a stray dog! But that girl...wouldn't even let me suffer! She'd come by my hideout and spend time with me; she'd even bring me food and clothes!" Spawn said as he saw these things happening. Raizo lived in an alley near a dumpster, but the blonde girl always came up to him every night with fresh food and clothes and sat with him inside of a box. "I...I remember! We used to talk about the strangest of things as we sat together; we'd talk about life, death, friendship, and love! Love...I'll never forget how she explained that word to me!" Spawn said as he looked down and watched Teenage Raizo talk with this teenage blonde. "What is this thing you call love?" Raizo asked. "It's not a thing, Raizo...it's a feeling. It's the most wonderful feeling in the world! Love is a special feeling that you share with someone who's very close to you; your mother, your friends, or even your wife!" the girl explained with a gentle voice. "I don't love anyone! I have no friends, no mother, and no wife!" Raizo replied feeling bitter.

Suddenly, the young girl leaned forward and kissed Raizo's lips very softly. Spawn felt tingly as he watched this; this was something he honestly did _not_ remember. "That...was my...first kiss?" he whispered. "Mmm...it appears to me that you seemed to have forgotten something very important, but let's keep watching and see what happens next!" Rosalina replied. Teenage Raizo looked very shocked when she did that to him. "Why did you do that to me? Are you crazy?" he cried. "No...I'm in love!" the girl replied. "Is that what people do when they fall in love?" Raizo exclaimed. "Sometimes...but only if they want to. Do you want to kiss me, Raizo? You don't have to if you don't want to, but I just want to see if you love me! Friends do this to show that they love each other...at least, that's what my mother taught me!" the young girl explained kindly. Raizo felt all tingly as he blushed, but he smiled. "Umm...ok, then! I'm kinda new at this...but I'll try." Raizo said bashfully before he leaned forward and kissed the girl's lips.

Suddenly; time flashed forwards some more...it was now during the Great Depression. Raizo was now a young man and was living with this woman...until something happened. It was very late at night, and Raizo looked very angry towards the young woman. "How could you do this to me? You say that you love me...but I find out something like this happens, and it shows me that you could really care less!" Raizo said bitterly. The woman was sobbing her eyes out. "Raizo...I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you...I just needed the money!" the woman sobbed. Raizo scoffed in anger as he turned his back on her. "You always say that...we have this place to live in, don't we? Don't we get enough to eat? Don't we have clothes on our backs? I've seen people who have to live with nothing!" Raizo said softly. "Raizo...I said that I was sorry. I wanted to get something special, but I didn't have the money...I wanted to show you my love with a special gift!" the woman continued as tears poured down her face. "Love...what a stupid word! I can't believe that you even fed me those lies!" Raizo muttered. "We _were_ in love, though!" the woman cried. "I was a BOY! I was a stupid, bastard child left to die by my own foster parents! You made it worse, because you fed me these false lies about love and friendship! If you really loved me...you wouldn't have done it! Now I am asking you one more time: Why did you betray me?" Raizo shouted angrily as he banged his fist on the table.

The woman stood in front of him whimpering and sobbing her eyes out; she was so ashamed for hurting her fiancé, but she only did it out of love. "I see...I think I made a mistake when I saved you from those punks! Pack your things...and get the hell out of my sight! We're finished!" Raizo said coldly before turning his back on her again. The woman nodded her head and took off to her room; this left Spawn stunned. "Rosalina...get me the hell out of this place! I can't take this anymore...take me away from here! NOW!" Spawn shouted. Rosalina sighed heavily as she waved her wand around and soon Spawn was all alone in his room again. But just as he was about to lay back down in his bed, the clock struck two!

***Oh boy! Wondering who this next spirit is? Stay tuned to find out!***


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3 is up! In this chapter, Spawn is visited by the Spirit of the Present and is shown all that is happening with the others behind closed doors; shedding some light on their feelings of Spawn. Warning: Contains a really creepy scene towards the end, so viewer discretion is advised!***

Spawn stood there silently as the clock struck 2:00. "Great...so who am I going up against now?" Spawn muttered. Suddenly, hearty laughter was heard from the distance. Spawn turned around with anticipation as he saw a faint light in his living room. "Wait...what the hell is that?" Spawn whispered. He approached the room and was astounded to find such heavy, rich foods scattered around along with some enormous gifts wrapped in the finest Christmas wrappings. There was also an enormous Chirstmas tree decorated with lights and ornaments, as well as a roaring fire in the fireplace. But what really grabbed Spawn's attention was the sight of a fat, jolly man wearing a red suit and black pants, a fur scarf around his neck, and a cane. Strapped on his back was a massive jug filled with alcohol and he had a black beard that covered his face; it was none other than Bo Rai Cho! "Ho ho ho! Welcome, my dear friend! I am the Spirit of the Present; but you can call me Bo Rai Cho, since that is my real name!" he chuckled merrily as he walked towards him. "Ok...this is a little weird! But, I guess I don't have much of a choice. Ok, so what is it that you need to show me?" Spawn said trying not to sound rude. "Care for a drink, man? It's Christmas flavored!" Bo Rai Cho chuckled as he shoved the jug in Spawn's face. Spawn cringed as he pushed it away. "Uh, no thanks! Just show me what I need to see!" Spawn replied. "Fine; have it your way! Might want to hold on to something, though. It's gonna be a bumpy ride!" Bo Rai Cho said. "Wait, what? HOLY-AAAAUUGHHH!" Spawn cried as the room started to spin wildly.

Suddenly, Spawn found himself standing in the middle of the streets. It was still day time, but what really caught his attention was three familar figures standing on the streets taking donations. "Wait a second...I remember those guys! They're-" Spawn began. "Your friends, perhaps? What they do is a good thing, especially around Christmas time. Watch and see for yourself!" Bo Rai Cho chuckled. Benson, Mordecai, and Rigby were ringing bells and handing out cards while taking donations for their park. "Thank you, sir! A Merry Christmas to you!" Benson announced. "Thank you, thank you! Santa's gonna give you lots of presents tonight!" Rigby cried happily as he rang his bell. Spawn scoffed at them. "Look at them; making fools of themselves. I bet they'd make a great addition to the Church Donation that I keep hearing about." Spawn snorted. Suddenly, Bo Rai Cho grew grim and hit Spawn on the head with his cane. "OW! What the hell was that for?!" Spawn exclaimed in pain. "Listen to me well, young one! If there is anyone to be condemned for selfish acts, it's these men in the cloth! Though they boast that they do this for God's will, most of them do this out superficial deeds to make themselves look good. If anyone is to be blamed, blame them...not us!" Bo Rai Cho said gravely. "Sorry; I meant no disrespect!" Spawn apologized. Bo Rai Cho laughed at him before he teleported them into a small neighborhood. "Huh? What's this place; I don't remember this neighborhood!" Spawn wondered out loud. "Take a look inside that house! See anyone you recognize?" Bo Rai Cho instructed. Spawn looked through the window, but it was a little too foggy to see. "I can't really see!" Spawn said. "Not a problem!" Bo Rai Cho said cheerfully as he teleported them inside the house.

Spawn could definitely see everything clearer now; and he was surprised of who he saw. "Yoshi? That's my best friend, there. And all the others; but what are they doing here?" Spawn wondered. "Shh...the show's about to start! Watch and listen carefully; because you're the star of the show!" Bo Rai Cho shushed. Yoshi and a bunch of other characters were laughing as they played a guessing game. "Ok, ok! I got it...my mom?" Muscle Man chortled. "Not even close!" Yoshi replied with a laugh. "Is it an animal?" Chun-Li guessed. "Nope, not really!" Yoshi said. "Is it...a person?" Link suggested. "Yes." Yoshi said sneakily. "Is it...a jackass?" Donkey from the Shrek series joked. Everyone laughed along with his joke. "Well, actually...yes and no." Yoshi chuckled. "Give us a hint!" Zero said. "Ok, here's a hint! Look at me; I'm depressed and I hate Christmas!" Yoshi said as he wrapped a red scarf around his neck in a humorous manner. "I got it; you're Spawn!" Rigby cried. "Yes; you got it right!" Yoshi announced. Everyone else laughed, though Spawn was really confused. "What? What are they-" Spawn muttered. "Such a shame he isn't here; more goodies for us!" Mordecai cried teasingly as he ate a cookie. "I tried, but reasoning with him makes as much sense as trying to argue with a brick wall!" Yoshi said half teasingly. "Good; it's his own fault for not wanting to come along in the first place. If he wants to be a crotchety old jerk, then let him!" Benson said as he sipped some coffee. "Hey...it's Spawn we're talking about here; sure, he might be an ass at times...but he's my best friend. So I propose a toast to him; for Spawn! In hopes that he lives a long, healthy life!" Yoshi said as he held up a glass of wine. Everyone else toasted half heartedly, and Spawn was starting to understand the reason why.

Bo Rai Cho turned to him and chuckled. "Surprising, isn't it? Even after all that you've done to him...Yoshi still loves you." Bo Rai Cho said teasingly. "But...but why? Why do they-" Spawn began. Suddenly, Bo Rai Cho's face turned into Spawn's. "Better is it for them to suffer and be as far away from me as possible; they should all be locked up as far away from this society of degenerates as possible!" Bo Rai Cho sneered in the voice of Spawn. Spawn freaked out a little, when suddenly he found himself teleported in yet another house. This one was even smaller and in much poorer condition. "What the...is that-" Spawn began. "One of your most trusted employees, yes?" Bo Rai Cho suggested back in his normal form. Samus Aran walked into the house, with several children running up to hug her. "Mommy! Merry Christmas, mommy!" a young girl cried happily. "Aw, thank you Sammy!" Samus cooed as she scooped her up and kissed her. "Samus Aran? I didn't know she had that many kids!" Spawn muttered. Just then, Solid Snake walked into the room and gave Samus a big passionate kiss on the lips. "Merry Christmas, Samus." Snake said cheerfully. "Thank you, Snake. Merry Christmas to you, too!" Samus said sweetly. "Hey, mommy? Can we eat now; I'm hungry!" a little boy asked. "Sure, Dave! Just hold on and wait for your big sister. STACY! Mommy's home!" Samus announced.

Suddenly, a young 15 year old girl who looked almost like Samus walked into the room in crutches. Spawn got wide eyed as he saw her in her condition. "Oh my God! She looks just like Samus; who is she?" Spawn wondered. "Look and see for yourself!" Bo Rai Cho instructed. "Hey, mama! Merry Christmas!" Stacy said as she kissed her mother. "Oh, Stacy. Merry Christmas to you too! How's your leg?" Samus asked with tears in her eyes. "It's feeling a little better...though I really can't wait for that operation. It will be soon, right?" Stacy asked hopefully. Samus started to cry, though she had to do her best to hide her true emotions. Ever since she lost her job, she knew that this would probably be Stacy's last Christmas. "Not this year, sweetie. Maybe next year!" Samus suggested trying not to lie. "Ok; that's fine by me. Come on, let's eat!" Stacy said cheerfully as she took off. Samus wept in Snake's chest, making Snake confused and Spawn want to burst into tears. "You want to talk about it after dinner?" Snake asked kindly. "No! It's only going to ruin Christmas; I'll have to try and find another job...for Stacy's sake!" Samus sobbed. Spawn felt like he was ready to kill himself. "Spirit...please tell me this! Will that little girl-" Spawn began. But when he turned around, he was shocked to find out that Bo Rai Cho was gone. "What the hell?! Where'd you go?" Spawn demanded. But when Spawn turned around, he was a bit surprised to find Samus and her family ready to eat. "Wait, shouldn't we wish someone a Merry Christmas?" Samus suggested playfully. "I have someone I'd like to wish a Merry Christmas." Stacy announced. "Sure, go ahead sweetie. Who did you have in mind?" Snake said as he sipped his tea. "I want to wish Spawn a Merry Christmas!" Stacy said proudly.

Samus and Snake did a spit take as she said that. "WHAT?! I, uh, I mean...why is that Stacy?" Samus asked trying to do her best to control herself. "Well...he might be mean and cold, but I think that everyone deserves to be happy. Maybe if you work really hard, he'll finally give you that raise to help out with that operation." Stacy explained. Samus felt tears stream down her eyes before she ran to her daughter and hugged her with love and affection. Spawn began to cry at this sight; now he really hated himself for firing Samus. "Oh, God! What have I done?!" Spawn muttered in disbelief. Suddenly, Mario busted into the room in a Santa suit and gave the children some presents. "It's Christmas time, kiddies!" Mario announced playfully. But Spawn never got a chance to see what happened next, as the whole environment turned pitch black with a frightening darkness. "What? Oh no...it can't be!" Spawn whispered. Suddenly, there was a loud ring that was heard three times; it was 3:00! "3:00? But that can only mean-" Spawn muttered.

Suddenly, demonic laughter was heard. Spawn felt like he was going to soil himself as he recognized that laugh. "No...no...NO! It can't be; not _him_!" Spawn cried as he turned around. Suddenly, there stood towering above him a gigantic demon with hideous horns and blazing red eyes; it was Spawn's worst enemy, Malebolgia! "SURPRISED, ARE YOU NOT? YES...I AM HONORED TO BE CALLED THE SPIRIT OF THE FUTURE! ARE YOU READY TO SEE WHAT FATE HAS TO OFFER YOU IN YOUR FUTURE, MY CHILD?" Malebolga cackled in his loud psychic voice. Spawn sighed heavily with regret as he shook his head. "I don't want to...but I know I don't have a choice. Go; take me where ever you need to take me and show me what needs to be shown!" Spawn cried bravely. "AS YOU WISH! I SUGGEST THAT YOU PREPARE YOURSELF; FOR WHAT I'M ABOUT TO SHOW YOU MAY BE A LITTLE...UPSETTING TO SAY THE LEAST!" Malebolgia instructed. Spawn nodded his head and stood still as Malebolgia teleported them both to the future.

***Uh oh! Now this is going to get scary; stay tuned to see what happens next...if you dare!***


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4 is up! In this chapter, Spawn is taken to the future...and the future is enough to terrify Spawn. But is it enough to change his ways? Warning: Contains some really disturbing content; viewer discretion is advised!***

Spawn stood next to Malebolgia, who was in his human form wearing a black robe no less, in the middle of the streets. "Where are we? It's all so quiet and abandoned!" Spawn whispered. "Follow me!" Malebolgia whispered in a raspy voice. Spawn followed him into a building; he was shocked to find out what it once was. "Oh my God! The post office; where is it?!" Spawn exclaimed. "This place was brought down many years ago...since there is no one else left to run it, they had to shut it down. But come; let's go inside and see what else we may find!" Malebolgia explained. He teleported them both inside; where Spawn was a bit surprised to find all his once good friends hanging out in. Suddenly, Benson walked in looking weary. "I've got some good news...and bad news!" Benson announced. "What's the bad news?" Muscle Man wondered. "The bad news is that somebody died!" Benson replied. "So...what's the good news?" Mordecai asked. Benson smirked. "The good news is...it's Spawn!" Benson replied. Muscle Man suddenly ripped off his shirt and hooted and hollered like a fool. "WHOOOOO! IT'S ABOUT TIME; LET'S PARTY!" Muscle Man screamed. Soon, the whole place came to life as a dance club. "Finally! It's about time that loser died; I was so close to killing him myself!" Mordecai joked as he drank some punch. "No kidding! Well that's what he gets for being a stubborn, stuck up, selfish jerk!" Benson agreed. "Yeah; good riddance!" Rigby said as he chomped on a cookie.

Spawn was shocked by this; but that was nowhere near as bad as what he saw next. Back in Spawn's house, the place was ransacked by thieves. "What the?! MY HOUSE!" Spawn exclaimed. "Heh-heh! Lots of goodies, eh fellas?" Wario snickered. "No kidding; we can probably sell this crap online and overprice it for more money in our pockets!" Bowser chortled. "Because we all know that's what Spawn would do!" Dr. Eggman joked. The villains laughed as they took off with all of Spawn's treasures, leaving him bewildered. "Because you were so hated by everyone, they don't care if they defile your home...or your grave for that matter!" Malebolgia said with a sneer. Spawn suddenly turned around with a frightened look on his face. "No! Please, spirit! Tell me that there's one more person who still cares for me! (Gasps in horror) Oh God! No...what about-" Spawn gasped. "Stacy? I thought that you might want to know!" Malebolgia retorted as he teleported them both away.

Spawn and Malebolgia were suddenly transported to Samus's house. The children were slightly older, and Snake looked really sullen and weary. "Ok...it's been hours now, and your mother hasn't returned from her job interview." Snake muttered. "Maybe she got stuck in traffic?" Sammy suggested. Samus finally came into the house, looking even more weary than ever. "Mommy, you're home! But why'd you take so long?" Dave asked. Samus smiled weakly as she approached her family. "I was actually just going for a walk in the park, that's all. As I walked through, I couldn't help but remember things. Things like...how Stacy loved walking through the park with us; when she could still walk. I also remembered things like...how we would get ice cream at the park." Samus said as she started to tear up. Snake stood up and could feel that Samus was ready to break down at any moment. "Honey? The job interview; how'd it go?" Snake said trying to change the subject. But it didn't work; Samus really started to tear up now. "I even remembered the flower fields...and how Stacy would always pick them up, and I'd yell at her to stop. But the thing I remembered most of all...was (starts to cry) was how she loved to wade her feet in the park's ponds." Samus said sadly. Suddenly, Samus burst into uncontrollable tears and her children swarmed around her to comfort her. "OH, GOD! STACY...IF ONLY I HADN'T LOST MY JOB, I WOULD'VE BEEN ABLE TO PAY FOR THAT OPERATION! OH, STACY!" Samus wailed. "Mommy!" her children cried as they hugged her.

Spawn felt his heartstrings come undone at this sight. "No...you mean to tell me that-" Spawn began. "Because of your anger, coldness, and cruelty...you took away her only chance of ever helping her daughter to live. So in a way...you are responsible for her death. In a way, you killed her!" Malebolgia explained. "What?! NO! I wouldn't ever kill a child; I'm not a monster!" Spawn cried. "But you yourself said that you didn't care for the degenerates; better is it for the orphans and the jobless to suffer! Weren't those your exact words?" Malebolgia sneered. "NO! That's not true! Please...tell me that this didn't happen!" Spawn cried as he began to weep. "I'm sorry...but I cannot change the future; she is dead because of you!" Maleboglia snarled as he pointed to a pair of empty crutches. "NO! Oh, God! Samus, I'm so sorry...please forgive me!" Spawn sobbed as he fell to his knees. "GET UP! There is much more to be seen and done!" Malebolgia growled as he forced Spawn up on his feet.

Malebolgia then took Spawn over to Yoshi's house, where yet another unpleasant surprise awaited him. Yoshi was a lot older and he wasn't the same kind dinosaur he once was. Now; he was known as the single most grumpy living thing that ever lived since Spawn. "Hey Michelle! Get over here and make me a sandwich!" Yoshi grouched. "Make it yourself you lazy bastard! I'm busy!" a harsh feminine voice snapped. "Busy with what?!" Yoshi demanded. Suddenly, Michelle stomped into the room with several babies in her arms. "What does it look like?! Taking care of these kids that you refuse to help me out with!" Michelle cried angrily. "Well it's not my fault I never got a job at that damn post office!" Yoshi growled. "It is too! You never should have trusted that Hellspawn in the first place! Some friend he turned out to be!" Michelle snapped. "SHUT UP!" Yoshi shouted. As he stomped out of the house, Spawn was shocked to find his best friend behave in such a manner. "What happened to him? This isn't like him to be such a jerk; let alone to his own wife!" Spawn exclaimed. "The reason is simple, Spawn. Because you failed to be there for him and support him like a good friend should, Yoshi changed his lifestyle. Now, because of you, his life is ruined! The same applies for all the others who once knew you!" Malebolgia explained. "No! It's not fair; tell me there's at least one person left who forgives me! Show me, please! Mario might be the one; take me to him and show me that I'm right, please!" Spawn begged. Malebolgia laughed at him. "Oh, you think so? Let's just see about that, shall we?" Malebolgia sneered.

He teleported them both away into a jail house, where Mario was in a jail cell looking like a complete wreck. He was stoned, wasted, or any other term for being drunk that you could think of; but he was drunk nonetheless. "What the hell happened to Mario? Why is he in jail and why is he drunk?" Spawn demanded. "The poor fool lost everything because of you! Samus was able to find another job, but is heartbroken due to the loss of her favorite child. Mario, on the otherhand...had no family left when he lost his job. You remember seeing him coming over to Samus's house to entertain the children as Santa Clause, correct?" Malebolgia answered. "Why...yes, I do! What about that?" Spawn remembered. "Well, Mario wasn't exactly making enough to live off of...so he resorted to stealing and eventually that money was spent on alcohol; so that he could drown out his sad memories scarred into his mind because of you!" Malebolgia finished. Spawn was now in absolute despair; this simply could not be happening to him. He fell to his knees and began weeping bitterly. "No! No, it's not true! It's just not possible; this can't be right!" Spawn sobbed. "What are you doing, you fool?" Malebolgia demanded. Suddenly, Spawn grabbed Malebolgia's robe with a desperate look in his eyes. "Where am I?" Spawn asked softly. "I already told you and showed you!" Malebolgia snarled. "WHERE AM I?! Tell me where I am; what happened to me and why?!" Spawn shouted. Malebolgia looked at him with a puzzled look in his eyes, but then started to laugh in a most ominous manner. "I will show you, my troubled child!" Malebolgia chuckled evilly.

Spawn was teleported once more; this time, in an empty blackened graveyard. As Spawn was led through the graveyard, he began to feel a chill of pure terror hit his heart and soul. "No...no...no, it can't be! I can't be! I just can't be! Am I-" Spawn panicked. "LOOK! Tell me whose name is inscripted onto that tombstone now!" Malebolgia commanded harshly as he pointed to the tombstone. A bright flash of lightning revealed the tombstone's inscription; Here Lies Razio, it said. "NOOOOOOOOO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Spawn screamed in disbelief. Maleboliga suddenly grew to his giant demonic form and roared with hideous laughter as he towered over Spawn. "IT'S TOO LATE; YOU'RE GOING TO BE FOREVER DAMNED FOR YOUR SINS! NOW...OFFER ME YOUR SOUL!" Malebolgia howled in demonic pleasure. Spawn sobbed in absolute despair as he got facedown on the ground, clenching the dirt. "NO! Give me another chance; just one more chance is all I need! Please! I can change, I swear!" Spawn screamed. "SILENCE! ACCEPT YOUR FATE LIKE A MAN, AND BOW TO ME!" Malebolgia roared. "No, I won't! I want to change; I want to be good! I want to help Samus's child get better again, I want to apologize to Yoshi, and I want to live again! Please; help me change! Please!" Spawn begged. Suddenly, a bright light flashed above him that made Malebolgia cower away in fear. "Huh? Who's there?" Spawn wondered as he sat up wiping his tears away. "RAIZO...DO YOU PROMISE TO CHANGE YOUR WAYS? DO YOU SWEAR UPON MY NAME THAT YOU WILL CHANGE YOUR HEART, MIND, AND SOUL? DO YOU PROMISE TO LET GO OF YOUR PRIDE AND ANGER, AND LET ME HELP YOU TURN YOUR LIFE AROUND?" a loud thunderous voice cried.

Spawn's heart suddenly felt elated as he recognized the voice. "Yes...I swear unto you, O God! I will change my ways; grant me one last chance...and I promise to do everything I can to change and help my friends! Please...help me!" Spawn whispered with a tear. "WHAT? NO! THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN TO HIM! HE'S MINE!" Malebolgia raged. "SILENCE! THE DEAL WAS THAT IF HE REFUSED TO CHANGE HIS HEART, THAT HE WOULD BE YOURS! BUT SINCE HE HAS CHANGED, HE IS MINE! GET BEHIND ME, SATAN! CRAWL BACK TO THE SHADOWS...RAIZO'S SOUL IS NOW AND FOREVER WILL BE MINE TO PROTECT! YOUR DARKNESS CANNOT REACH HIM ANYMORE!" the voice of God shouted. Malebolgia screeched angrily as he was forced to retreat in a burst of Hellfire. "THIS ISN'T OVER, SPAWN! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Malebolgia growled before he crawled back into a hole into Hell. Spawn felt safe and calm as the light intensifed. "Raizo...you yourself cannot change; not without MY help. Now...let me help you, and I promise you that you will not only feel better, but you will be healed by MY spirit. Open your eyes and your heart to me, Raizo. It's time to wake up...and share MY love!" God whispered more softly and gently. Suddenly, Spawn woke up back in the real world.

Spawn gasped in disbelief as he touched his face and gazed around his surroundings. "I can't believe it; I'm still alive!" Spawn gasped as he jumped out of bed. He opened up a window and gasped; it was a white Christmas. Christmas! Spawn still had a chance to make things right! "It's still Christmas? I gotta know for sure!" Spawn muttered. Suddenly, a little boy walked by his house. Spawn immediately called for his attention. "HEY! Kid, help me out here! What day is it?" Spawn called. "Uh, it's Christmas Eve!" the boy replied in confusion. Spawn gasped as he said that; time actually went _backwards_! "Oh my God! I still have a chance to fix all of this! I haven't fired them yet, so I can-No! I know exactly what I need to do now!" Spawn said to himself. He went to his drawer and grabbed out his wallet before walking back to his window again. "Hey, kid? Do you know if the butcher shop still has that giant turkey?" Spawn called out. "Uh, yeah! It still does; why do you ask?" the boy replied. "Here! Take this money and go buy it; I'll pick it up later and then pay you for your troubles later! Hey; Merry Christmas to you!" Spawn called out as he threw a wad of cash to the boy. "Oh, wow! Thanks a lot, mister!" the boy cried excitedly as he ran off. Spawn soon rushed out of the house; he had a few errands to run before stopping by the post office.

Meanwhile; Benson, Mordecai, and Rigby were busy trying to accept donations when Spawn suddenly found them. "Oh, hey! It's Spawn; look at that, guys! How you doing, buddy?" Mordecai announced in excitement. "It's good to see you guys too! Do I have a donation to give you or what!" Spawn said just as excitedly as he hugged all three of them. "Well! Somebody's in the Christmas Spirit!" Benson chuckled. "Come here, Benson. I have something to tell you!" Spawn whispered. "Uh...ok, sure! How much were you planning on donating today, Spawn?" Benson said as he approached him. As Spawn whispered something in his ear, Benson was drinking some hot cocoa. But when Spawn stopped whispering, Benson got wide eyed and did a massive spit take. "WHAT?! Spawn! You can't be serious!" Benson exclaimed. "I'm dead serious, Mr. Benson. I realize now that I may have said something truly awful and offending, and I hope that you can forgive me for my lack of vision or compassion. Don't think of this as an apology; think of this as a willing and honorable gift from God himself!" Spawn said gravely. "Spawn, I-" Benson began. "Please! Don't worry about me; those orphans are going to need all the help that they can get. May you, Mordecai, and Rigby have a wonderful Christmas. God Bless you!" Spawn whispered before he walked away. Benson stood there mouth agape, while Mordecai and Rigby were wondering what the amount of money it was that Spawn generously donated. "Benson? Benson! You ok, Benson?" Mordecai asked as he waved his hand in front of his face. "We're going to need some wheelborrows, fellas!" Benson said at last.

Spawn soon paid a visit to the butcher shop and found the little boy he talked to earlier. "Here you go, kid! Thanks again; Merry Christmas to you and your family!" Spawn said as he handed the boy another wad of cash. "Wow, thanks! I guess everyone else is wrong; you're not grumpy or mean at all!" the boy said as he took off. "Indeed I'm not!" Spawn said to himself as he walked into the butcher. Muscle Man caught sight of him and readied himself for any outburst or complaint he would recieve, but he was very surprised by Spawn's friendliness. "Hey, Muscle Man! Merry Christmas to you!" Spawn announced. "Um...thank you?" Muscle Man replied obviously confused. "Listen; I have a special favor to ask you. I bought a giant turkey, but it's actually a gift for Samus Aran and her family. Could you possibly...wrap it for me and make sure it's anonnymous? I want it to be a surprise!" Spawn asked. "Uh, sure! I can do that; heck, I'll even throw in a free pumpkin pie!" Muscle Man replied. "Make it apple and you've got a deal!" Spawn said as he handed him a wad of cash. "Gee...you seem to be in a much better mood! Must be the Christmas spirit or something!" Muscle Man said. "You have no idea, my friend! Hey; tell your mom I said Merry Christmas!" Spawn said as he walked out. Muscle Man smiled as he walked out, and then he ripped off his shirt and hooted and hollered like a fool as he waved it around along with his cash. "DAD! CLOSE THE SHOP; TONIGHT, WE'RE EATING OUT!" Muscle Man hollered.

Spawn finally made his way to the Post Office and waited for Samus and Mario to arrive. When they finally arrived, Spawn laughed to himself as he put his next plan into action. He took a deep breath and sighed as he sat down, pretending to look and even sound grumpy. "You're late again, you fools!" Spawn growled. "I'm sorry, Spawn. I had to help out my daughter. You see-" Samus began. "That's not an excuse, young lady! And frankly, I've had enough of your excuses! Therefore; it is my pleasure to give both of you...an extended vacation and a raise!" Spawn said sternly. Samus and Mario looked at him as if he was crazy, but Spawn suddenly laughed as he hugged them both. "Oh! Spawn! What's gotten into you?" Samus exclaimed. "Samus Aran...I know everything about your little daughter, Stacy! And hear me out when I say this: I promise that no matter what it takes, I will not rest until I find a way to help you pay for that operation she needs. Now, you get the hell outta this place and go home; your family needs you! And don't come back until after New Years; and that's an order!" Spawn said in a much more friendly tone. Samus was so surprised, that she couldn't even speak. But rather than argue or question him, she did as she was told...with a big smile on her face. "Thank you, Spawn. Thank you!" Samus said tearfully as she left. "And the same goes for you too, Mario! Go home and enjoy your Christmas vacation!" Spawn said. "Okey dokey, sir!" Mario replied with a hearty salute. Soon enough, Spawn closed the Post Office and snuck off to his last destination.

It began to get dark by the time Spawn arrived at the neighborhood, but he didn't mind. As he finally arrived at the destined house, he grew nervous. He wasn't sure if Yoshi was still angry at him for being a jerk to him lately, but he did hope and pray that Yoshi would at least listen to him. "Ok...here I go!" Spawn whispered. Meanwhile, back inside; Yoshi and his friends were playing the guessing game. "Ok, so what am I?" Yoshi announced. I got it...my mom?" Muscle Man chortled. "Not even close!" Yoshi replied with a laugh. "Is it an animal?" Chun-Li guessed. "Nope, not really!" Yoshi said. "Is it...a person?" Link suggested. "Yes." Yoshi said sneakily. "Is it...a jackass?" Donkey from the Shrek series joked. Everyone laughed along with his joke. "Well, actually...yes and no." Yoshi chuckled. "Give us a hint!" Zero said. "Ok, here's a hint! Look at me; I'm depressed and I hate Christmas!" Yoshi said as he wrapped a red scarf around his neck in a humorous manner. "I got it; you're-" Rigby cried. But suddenly, a loud knock on the door startled everyone into silence. "I didn't know you were expecting company, Yoshi!" Chun-Li said. "Neither did I! Wait here, please." Yoshi said as he ran to the door. When Yoshi opened it, he was surprised to find Spawn standing there with a sad look in his eyes. "Spawn?! What are you doing here?" Yoshi exclaimed. "SPAWN!?" everyone else cried out in surprise. Spawn sighed heavily as he shook his head. "Yoshi...I wouldn't blame you one bit if you hated me for acting like such an ass to you lately. I know that I'm not the greatest friend to you, and I know that I'm also not the most pleasent person to be around with. But...if you are willing to forgive me and overlook that, then would you at least even consider inviting me to your Christmas Party?" Spawn asked sadly. After a moment of silence, Yoshi gave him his answer. "Raizo...you are more than welcome to come to my house at any time you want! Come inside; we're just about to have dinner!" Yoshi said cheerfully. Soon, Spawn came into the house and was greeted by many friendly people.

While Spawn dined with Yoshi and his friends, Samus Aran was given a surprise of her own. The minute she stepped through the door, she smelled something strange; something she didn't expect. "Huh? What's that smell? Is that-" Samus began. "Mommy! Guess what? We're having turkey this Christmas!" Sammy exclaimed happily. "And apple pie!" Dave added with excitement. "What?! But I didn't-" Samus said in shock. Snake came into the room and hugged Samus tightly before giving her a kiss. "How did you do it; how'd you get enough money to pay for this expensive dinner? I thought you didn't get a raise!" Snake said. Suddenly, Samus gasped and smiled as she realized what happened. "Oh! Spawn...God bless you!" Samus whispered with a passionate tear rolling down her face. "What?" Snake asked. "Let's just say...it's a Christmas miracle! Where's Stacy?" Samus replied as she sat down. "Stacy! Your mother is home; come on out and we'll eat dinner!" Snake announced. Suddenly, Stacy walked into the room with a pair of crutches. "Hi, mama! Ooh, yay! Turkey!" Stacy announced happily after hugging her mother. Samus cried a little before she sat down and said grace with her family.

And so, to end a long story and make it short; Spawn not only changed his ways, but changed his friends' lives. He closed down the Post Office and rebuilt it into a hospital, where he single handedly hired the best doctors to help with Stacy's operation. Not only was Stacy able to walk again, but she was now twice as atheletic and energetic. But the most amazing thing of all, was that Spawn soon felt the same way. From that day forward, Spawn was no more...Raizo lived on and continued to live his life to the fullest and celebrated Christmas with his true friends and family. Because that's what it's all about; spending time with those who you love the most, and sharing God's love with those who need it...even a Grinch or a Scrooge. So to every audience out there, may you have the best and most Merry Christmas of all!

***Well, that's about it! As said before, to every audience out there...may you have the best and most Merry Christmas of all!* ;)**


End file.
